


A Gift From Me To You

by dragonsFall



Series: Sparks of Magic [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, If you look real close you can see where they start to fall in love, Implied Familiar Neglect, M/M, Mage Ace, Mage Sabo, Mages Familiar Marco, Mention of Self Esteem Issues, Refusal To Speak, Soul Bond, Teen Ace, teen marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Aces familiar has yet to say a single thing to him. He is determined to change that with a trip into town.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Sparks of Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Marco and Ace Fics





	A Gift From Me To You

It had been a week since Ace first summoned his familiar. He still wasn’t used to all the staring and whispering that came his way which was keeping him up at night. Too many thoughts cluttering his brain to let him get some rest. He still wasn’t used to the fact that he either had a bird on his shoulder or a small blond teenager following him around. The freckled teen still wasn’t used to not sharing a room with Deuce and Sabo. But they said he needed a space for just him and his familiar. And there were things he was learning about the Phoenix.

First of all, he was fully capable of being a little shit. Antagonizing one of the professors' familiars just to make a boring class a little more exciting was an example. That was a fun thing to wake up to. He was calm in most situations. While Ace would be yelling, he would be standing nearby. Just waiting for it to end. But if it were to turn to something more dangerous, he would be ready to aid Ace. Figured that one out when he got into a fight with some asshole and his familiar tried to jump in. The sleepy expression rarely fell off of his face. He seemed unfazed by everything. Ace wasn’t sure if he had ever seen a different expression on his face.

There was one other thing he noticed. The Phoenix never spoke. Which was worrying even when Ace was having a direct conversation with him. And it was just them. It was weird and made things a little difficult. Especially when they were trying to learn a new spell. The lack of communication kept him from learning his familiars' name. Ace had heard him trill and peep in bird form. Maybe hiss at least once. But he had never heard a word. Ace was determined to get something out of him. At least he could understand the gestures he made.

Ace was brought out of his reflection of the past week when he saw a ghostly hand snatch away one of the sausages still on his plate. “Oi!” He shouted at his little brother who just grinned back at him. Ace glared for a few minutes then set to finishing off what must have been his fifth plate of food. Sabo, who was sitting across from him, just shook his head at his brother's antics.

“What do you and your familiar plan on doing today, Ace?” Asked Sabo. The blond glanced between Ace and the familiar that was sitting next to him, quietly waiting for his mage to finish breakfast. He decided to strike up a conversation now that his brother was out of la-la land.

Ace took a moment to think about, glancing at his familiar who was wearing some of his old clothes. Yeah. He needed a proper set of robes and some casual wear for outside of classes. Especially since the Phoenix seemed to hate the boots Ace had given him to wear since he couldn’t just go around barefoot. “I think we are going to go into town”

“Really? Because I think—“ started Sabo

“Nope! That can wait. Gotta show him the town. He can’t stay locked up in here forever!”

Ace scarfed down the rest of his breakfast, jumped up then dragged the Phoenix along with him.

Sabo groaned and put his face in his hands. Getting either one of his brothers to do their school work was like pulling teeth

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

Ace would say that it was a pretty successful trip into town. He had managed to get some clothing for his familiar, using the allowance the school gave students for familiar care. Some were higher maintenance than others after all. Although he had to fight with him to pick something. It was mostly him talking and the Phoenix making vague gestures that were starting to annoy him. Just one word. Just one! That’s all he wanted at this point. Eventually, they had reached an understanding.

He glanced at the shorter teen, taking in how much better he looked in something that fits. And seemed to suit his style. The Phoenix now wore a short purple cape and a deep purple tunic that ended about mid-thigh was underneath. Blue sash tied around the middle. Cropped pants and gladiator-style sandals that he seemed to like way more than the boots he had been given. Ace would say that he seemed happier but he couldn’t tell.

But Ace felt like something was missing as he walked alongside his familiar. He needed something. The freckled teen couldn’t put his finger on what it was he needed but he was going to go looking. He grabbed the Phoenix's hand then began to hurry towards a shop he had spotted. Once inside, he set to looking around. His familiar just followed him.

Ace looked at bracelets. He looked at necklaces. He even looked at hats but he did not find anything that seemed to suit the Phoenix. The dark-haired teen turned away from a ridiculous assortment of belts then spotted something that seemed to speak to him. Circlets. He was quick to approach and begin his search. Trying to find something that would suit his familiar. 

His grey eyes settled on a simple gold circlet with an odd stone in its center. Depending on which way you looked at it, the stone was either blue or purple. Rippling between the two colors when you moved consistently. Ace probably looked like a weirdo but that was the coolest thing he had ever seen if you asked him. A glance to the bored-looking teen beside him who wasn’t even paying attention. It was perfect. Ace took it down off the rack then turned to his familiar. 

“Hey. I’ve got somethin’ for you” He waited until the blond had turned to look at him then plunked it down on his head. Ace adjusted it then nodded in satisfaction. A grin formed on his face. “I think it looks good on you”

He felt his smile slipping when he saw just how lost his familiar looked. The Phoenix was staring at him as if he had never been given anything in his life. Had his previous summoners..? Ace didn’t finish that thought as he was certain he would try to go back in time to torch whoever neglected him. Familiars were friends. Not just tools for a mage to use.

“It’s a gift. From one friend to another” Ace explained, trying to keep his smile up for the smaller blonds' sake. He saw the realization dawning in those sleepy blue eyes. “I’ve still got to pay for it so— Oi!”

His familiar had run off. Deeper into the shop, thank god but he wasn’t sure where he was going. To look at himself in the mirror maybe? He soon spotted him returning. But there was something in his hands. A bright orange cowboy hat. 

He gestured for Ace to stoop down to place the hat upon his head. It was a look. Once it was on, there was a lazy smile forming on that face that had been so blank the previous days. “A gift. From one friend to another, yoi”

Aces mind stopped right there. His familiar had just spoken to him. 

<><><><><>

<><><><><>

When they returned to the school that evening, the pair set to getting their stuff unpacked. His familiar had been willing to talk to him at various points through their adventure. And it just made Aces day. He had been starting to think that the blond hated him. Which wouldn’t make sense considering he had chosen him. Of all people. Ace pushed up his hat and looked at where the Phoenix was putting away the purchased clothing.

“So… you wanna tell me your name? I can’t just call you Phoenix, you know” He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. Not missing the way the blond paused what he was doing.

He almost seemed sad. Regretful of who he had chosen in the past maybe. “I’ve… never been given a name, yoi. You can just call me Phoenix like the others”

“Nuh-uh. I’m not calling you that” Insisted Ace, straightening up and crossing his arms as he thought. As soon as he had something, he grinned. “I know! Marco. How about that?”

That same lazy smile he had seen in the shop formed on the other teens' face. “Marco? I like that name, yoi. Marco…” He murmured, testing it out on his own tongue. 

“Hey… While I’m asking questions and you’re willing to answer, why would you even choose me?” 

Intense blue eyes met his grey. It felt like Marco was staring right into his soul. Ace let his gaze fall away, feeling overwhelmed by the intensity. He heard the sandals clicking against the stone floor then he felt a hand press against his chest. Right over where his heart was starting to pick up its pace. 

“Oh” breathed the freckled teen. 

When a human familiar chooses their mage, they take a look into their heart. A theory confirmed with Ace and the Phoenix. He had seen all of the self-hatred and doubt that he carried with him. Seen the horrible things Ace had done in his past that still haunted him. Yet, he had also seen a teen willing to go to the ends of the earth for his brothers and his friend. A fierce fighting spirit. Marco had chosen him because of his heart. And nothing would change that. Not even Aces doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
